Ein letzter Sonnenaufgang
by KimAlexandra
Summary: Wie es hätte ausgehen können, wenn der Dunkle Herrscher seinen Ring zurückerlangt hätte...


**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keine Rechte an Tolkiens Werken und mit diesem Ficlet verdiene ich auch kein Geld.

So, das hier ist mal etwas anderes von mir. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Dieses Ficlet hat auch schon ganz unterschiedliche Reaktionen hervorgerufen, wobei ich nicht verstehen konnte wie jemand in Lachen ausbricht... Aber bildet euch selber ein Urteil. Vielen Dank noch an meine Beta Narwain, mit der ich zusammen die Story 'Date my Dad' schreibe. Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

**

Ein letzter Sonnenaufgang

Ein kalter Wind bläst mir meinen zerschlissenen Mantel von den Schultern. Mit klammen Fingern nehme ich ihn und ziehe ihn wieder um mich. Nun stehe ich hier, beinahe drei Monate seit diesem schicksalsträchtigen Tag. So viel hat sich verändert, seit ich Minas Tirith das erste Mal erblickt habe. Die prächtigen weißen Mauern und Türme wirken nur noch trostlos, grau und leblos. Als ich mit dem Heer der Rohirrim die Stadt in der Ferne sah, hatte ich noch Hoffnung, doch diese ist schon lange verschwunden. Die kalten Mauern sind der einzige Schutz, der uns noch vor der grausamen Welt dort draußen geblieben ist.

Langsam gehe ich mit leerem Blick die steinerne Treppe hinauf und sehe über die Brüstung. Der Marmor ist kalt unter meinen Händen. Wann war mir das letzte Mal warm? Es scheint schon eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, seit ich in den Häusern der Heilung aufgewacht bin, ein weiches Bett und eine warme Decke vorfand. Doch solch einen Luxus gibt es schon lange nicht mehr. Jetzt wäre ich schon froh für etwas Garn, um die Risse in meiner Kleidung zu flicken.

So viele Feuer leuchten unter der Stadt, und an jedem sind Orks, Wargreiter oder Südländer versammelt. Die Stadt ist nichts weiter als eine Insel im Meer des Schreckens. Eine der wenigen, die noch geblieben ist. Es ist schon lange her, dass uns noch Nachrichten von außerhalb erreicht haben. Die letzten kamen mit Flüchtlingen aus Bruchtal. Dort konnten sie sich den dunklen Kräften nicht mehr widersetzen und ihr einziger Ausweg war die Flucht gewesen. Damals war die Belagerung Minas Tiriths auch noch nicht so undurchdringbar geworden. Was aus dem goldenen Wald geworden ist, wissen wir nicht, doch wir vermuten, dass diese elbische Bastion entweder gefallen ist oder sich mit der Hilfe von Lady Galadriel hat abschotten können. Ich hoffe, dass es dort noch Widerstand gegen den Feind gibt.

Und was aus dem Auenland geworden ist... Es schmerzt mich mir vorzustellen, dass die sanften grünen Hügel und die lichten Wälder der Vergangenheit angehören sollen. Und was aus all meinen Freunden und Verwandten geworden ist. Es war eins seiner ersten Ziele, nachdem er seine Macht zurückerhalten hatte, aus Rache, dass wir Hobbits ihm solange getrotzt hatten. Wieso musste es nur so weit kommen? Vor einem Jahr noch hätte ich nie gedacht, dass der Frieden, mit dem ich aufgewachsen bin, irgendwann ein Ende haben würde.

Mein Blick wendet sich von dem feindlichen Heer ab und ich sehe Lady Eowyn und Lord Faramir die weiße Treppe hinunterkommen, beide in voller Rüstung und schwer bewaffnet. Heute wird es enden, zum Guten oder zum Schlechten, das weiß niemand. Die beiden haben sich gefunden, nach der Schlacht um Minas Tirith bei der so viele gute Krieger gefallen sind, ein wenig Licht in dieser trostlosen Dunkelheit. Unter den Gefallenen befindet sich mein Herr, Theoden, König von Rohan. Auch dieses Reich ist in den Schatten gefallen, die letzten Überlebenden befinden sich nun hier.

Wieso musste unsere Mission nur scheitern? Damals im Rat von Lord Elrond waren wir noch zuversichtlich, ein Abenteuer lag vor uns, das wir mit Leichtigkeit dachten, bestehen zu können. Wie naiv ich damals noch war. Ich kann heute kaum glauben, dass ich die Schrecken, die vor uns lagen, damals so einfach abtun konnte. Das erste Mal, dass ich die finstere Realität begriffen hatte, war in Moria, als Gandalf gefallen ist. Und dann als Boromir in den Tod gegangen ist, konnte ich meine Augen vor dem Schrecken nicht länger verschließen.

Es riecht nach Feuer und Tod. Viele Teile der Stadt sind rußgeschwärzt und zerfallen, doch wir trotzen den feindlichen Truppen auch jetzt noch, nach all der Zeit, die wir hungernd und frierend in dieser toten Stadt unser Leben fristen mussten. Die Lebensmittel sind knapp, zu knapp, um noch viel länger durchhalten zu können und Wasser haben wir auch kaum noch. Nachdem die Orks eine unterirdische Quelle vergiftet hatten, blieb uns nicht mehr viel. So viele leere Gesichter um mich herum, und alle wissen, dass es auf den heutigen Tag ankommt.

Frodo, mein alter Freund, du hattest es schon bis zu den flammenden Tiefen des Orodruin geschafft, nur um an dieser Stelle zu versagen! Wieso konntest du den letzten Schritt nicht tun? Es wäre so einfach gewesen, einfach die Hand auszustrecken und ihn fallen zu lassen. Doch schon zu tief warst du in seinem Einfluss gefangen. Sam, der gute alte Samweis, hat dies mit seinem Leben bezahlen müssen. Doch wenigstens hatte er einen schnellen Tod, im Gegensatz zu uns, die wir hier auf unser Ende so lange warten müssen. Und Gollum, der dir den Finger abbiss, um an den Ring zu kommen, wurde gleich darauf von einem der Nazgul gefangen. Er hatte seinen Besitz wieder und wir waren endgültig verloren.

Verstehst du eigentlich noch was um uns herum passiert, oder bist du schon zu sehr dem Wahnsinn verfallen, Frodo? Sie wollen uns verspotten, als sie dich hier zu uns brachten, dich auf den staubigen Boden vor den Toren Minas Tiriths fallen ließen. Doch wenigstens bist du noch am Leben, auch wenn du den ganzen Tag nichts weiter tust als vor dich hinzumurmeln. Bald schon wirst du verhungern. Seit du zurückkehrtest, hast du kaum noch Nahrung angenommen und bist nur noch ein Schatten deiner Selbst. Was für einen fatalen Einfluss der Ring auf dich hatte, kann ich erst jetzt erkennen, doch ich hätte es früher bemerken sollen, vielleicht wäre es alles anders geworden?

Mein Schwert ist immer noch genauso scharf wie an dem Tag, an dem ich es bekommen habe. Es ist seltsam, doch es gibt mir einen Funken Hoffnung wieder. Nach all dem, was geschehen ist, gibt es immer noch Dinge, die noch so sind wie früher, bevor all das hier geschehen ist. Ich stecke es zurück in die Scheide, noch ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem es Blut schmecken wird, nicht gekommen.

Wie sich wohl die Krieger in Aragorns Heer gefühlt haben, als sie merkten, dass der Angriff auf Mordor ihr Verderben werden würde? Vom schwarzen Tor ist niemand zurückgekehrt, das ganze Heer wurde aufgerieben. Wir haben Geschichten gehört, doch was daran wahr ist, können wir nicht wissen. Das einzige was sicher ist, ist das Gandalf noch am Leben ist. Ein Gefangener in Barad Dûr, jetzt wo der Dunkle Herrscher seine Macht zurückerlangt hat, kann selbst der weiße Zauberer nichts mehr ausrichten. Wie sehr ich ihn vermisse, sein Lachen, das Gefühl der Sicherheit in seiner Nähe. Der alte Mann, der kleinen Kindern immer eine Freude mit seinem Feuerwerk gemacht hat, wird nicht mehr zu uns zurückkehren. Wieso er nicht getötet wurde, ist ein Rätsel, aber vermutlich will er sich nur an unserer Hoffnungslosigkeit laben, da wir wissen, dass selbst Gandalf nichts mehr ausrichten konnte.

Sind sie schnell gestorben? Ich hoffe es. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Eomer und all die anderen, die mit ihnen gezogen sind, verdienten keinen qualvollen Tod. Die Schlacht muss grauenhaft gewesen sein, gegen eine Übermacht an Orks zu kämpfen in der Gewissheit, dass man nun bald diese Welt für immer verlassen wird. Doch wenigstens wurden sie davor verschont, die letzten Monate hier mitzuerleben. Die ständige Angst, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und die Verzweiflung zwingt auch die Stärksten in die Knie.

All die Krieger, die um mich versammelt sind, steht die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch auch etwas anderes. Ein letzter Funken Hoffnung, dass sich das Schicksal noch einmal zu unseren Gunsten ändern wird. Wir können nicht noch länger hier eingeschlossen bleiben, wir würden innerhalb kürzester Zeit unser Ende finden, qualvoll an Hunger sterben. Ein letztes Mal bäumen wir uns auf, versuchen uns von unseren Ketten zu befreien. Jeder, der in der Lage ist zu kämpfen, steht heute hier, auch Kinder, die noch zu jung sind, um solche Schrecken zu sehen, Frauen und alte Leute. Sie alle wollen lieber ein letztes Mal für ihre Freiheit kämpfen als aufzugeben. Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont werden wir die Tore öffnen. Ein letzter Morgen, um der Gefangenschaft zu entgehen, ein letzter Sonnenaufgang für Freiheit oder Tod!

**The End**

* * *

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe ich bekomme ein paar Reviews. 


End file.
